Le chemin de verre
by Dom Domino
Summary: Draco Malfoy avait toujours adoré se balader dans les gares. L'occasion pour lui de revenir sur le passé et, pourquoi pas, de rencontrer un tournant dans sa vie. Ou même plusieurs. On ne sait jamais. OS HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! \o/

Aujourd'hui, je suis de très bonne humeur. J'ai enfin fini cet OS qui était en cours depuis des semaines (sérieusement, j'en pouvais plus), et demain je pars en vacances.

La vie est trop belle, les amis.

Sinon, hm, j'espère que ce petit machin (26 pages, oui oui petit) vous plaira, et que vous laisserez un petit quelque chose de votre lecture (faites péter ma boite mail, c'est parti!)

Pour ceux (oui, je sais qu'il y a deux-trois messieurs sur ce site qui lisent du HPDM) qui ne me connaissent pas encore, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres écrits, ça peut être sympa.

A part ça, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de cet OS. Les persos m'ont encore fait tourner bourrique, notamment Draco, qui m'a carrément soûlée à force de changer de personnalité. Enfin vous allez comprendre.

Donc je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il vaut. Dans ma tête ça a l'air pas trop nase, mais bon, après, ma tête, hein...

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas! ;)

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait toujours aimé les gares. Cet amas d'individus pressés, se bousculant, se percutant sans même y prendre garde, modifiant un détail de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre en une fraction de seconde pour ne plus jamais y penser ensuite. Mais plus que ça, une gare était toujours vivante. Et Draco Malfoy aimait intensément la vie.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle il avait refusé de prendre part à la Grande Guerre, comme ils l'appelaient. Simplement ça, un désir de vivre, pressant et incontrôlable. Ou une angoisse de mourir à couper le souffle, tout dépendait du point de vue.

On l'avait traité de lâche pendant des années. Mais il avait décidé qu'il préférait être insulté de la sorte plutôt que d'être considéré comme un Mangemort en puissance. Alors il avait accepté, faisant taire sa fierté bafouée et blessée au possible. Il avait continué à vivre, après la victoire du Bien, tranquillement, sans se préoccuper des autres, de leur sort, du reste du monde. Juste respirer, manger, dormir, et quelques broutilles entre deux.

Enfin, des broutilles, et l'histoire de sa vie.

En ce jour couvert du mois de juin, Draco laissait ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré. Il leur octroyait rarement ce plaisir, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait d'humeur sereine. Suffisamment pour revenir sur des événements marquants de sa vie. Pour faire le point, aussi.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait assis à une table dans un café de la gare de King's Cross en plein après-midi, alors même qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de prendre un quelconque train. Dégustant tranquillement un café viennois, et observant la danse incessante des corps sur les quais, il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même que jamais ces derniers mois. Alors pour seulement quelques minutes, il consentait à laisser son esprit s'évader. Juste pour cette fois.

Déjà tout petit, Draco aimait se promener dans les gares. Lubie étrange et dérangeante, jamais acceptée par ses parents. Après tout, un Malfoy monte à cheval, joue aux échecs, mais n'observe pas de vulgaires punaises se bousculer pour entrer dans un long tube en métal. Mais le petit Draco trouvait toujours un moyen de s'y rendre, ne serait-ce qu'en ordonnant à un elfe de maison de l'y emmener. Oh il avait droit à une sacrée correction en rentrant, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. De toute façon, il se faisait toujours punir, alors autant que ce soit pour quelque chose.

Draco frissonna et se força à revenir à l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu. Il avait suffisamment pensé à ses parents pour le restant de ses jours. Alors aujourd'hui, il allait se concentrer sur ses vrais problèmes. En dégustant une gorgée de café, il rit doucement. Ses problèmes tourneraient toujours autour de lui, hein ?

Enfin, ses problèmes, ses pensées, sa vie, et d'autres conneries du genre.

Il grogna sous cette réflexion. Il détestait ne pas contrôler sa vie. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas maitriser tous les éléments de son environnement. Et s'il y avait bien un élément qu'il ne maitriserait jamais, c'était bien Harry Potter.

Oh, il avait pensé, à Poudlard, pouvoir le contrôler par leur relation de haine. Il savait quoi faire pour déclencher telle réaction chez lui, il le connaissait par cœur, chaque expression, chaque mouvement, tout. Il pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, tout allait bien.

Non vraiment, Poudlard, c'était la belle époque. Les emmerdes avaient commencé après.

Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres par-dessus sa tasse, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Oh oui, de délicieuses emmerdes.

Ils s'étaient croisés quelques mois après la victoire. Le monde sorcier se reconstruisait peu à peu, et Draco réapprenait à vivre au grand jour. C'était ici même, à la gare. Il allait prendre l'Eurostar jusqu'à Paris pour assister à la conférence d'un auteur moldu qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. A cause du rôle de son père dans la Guerre, il ne pouvait plus transplaner dans un pays étranger, ou même utiliser un Portoloin, sans passer par des jours de paperasse et de démarches interminables.

Comme quoi, même des décisions de justice complètement foireuses pouvaient amener de grandes choses, au final.

Il cherchait donc son numéro de voiture en parcourant le quai, quand il avait entendu quelqu'un crier son nom dans la foule. Par réflexe, il s'était retourné, et avait finalement aperçu les cheveux noirs hirsutes se déplacer aussi vite que possible entre les corps agglutinés.

Quand Harry était finalement arrivé devant lui, le souffle court et le regard légèrement brillant, quelque chose s'était bizarrement réchauffé à l'intérieur de Draco. Des années plus tard, il comprendrait que c'était son cœur qui lui passait un avertissement lourd de sens.

_« Tu vois cet homme ? Tu vas tomber amoureux de lui. »_

A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris. Il était encore jeune, un peu immature peut-être, mais surtout la fuite l'avait rendu totalement étranger aux contacts humains. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il était censé ressentir au contact de quelqu'un, qu'il fût un ami ou un ennemi plus que proche.

Alors quand Harry lui proposa de prendre un café, il oublia qu'il voulait rencontrer l'un de ses auteurs préférés dans quelques heures, et suivit simplement ce grand brun qu'il avait presque effacé de son esprit et qui décidait de réapparaitre soudainement dans sa vie sans même lui demander la permission.

Enfin si, il lui avait quand même demandé pour le café. Il aurait pu répondre non, certes.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais le jeune Draco Malfoy d'après-guerre avait surtout désespérément besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pas comme amant, non. Simplement comme présence, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait juste discuter ou rire, ou boire un café viennois dans une gare bondée.

Draco avait juste besoin de chaleur humaine. Et Harry, ce cher Harry, arrivait toujours au bon moment.

Alors il se renfonça dans sa chaise, serrant sa tasse chaude entre ses mains, et laissa les souvenirs affluer sous ses paupières closes.

* * *

Son café était trop amer.

C'était la seule pensée que Draco arrivait à tenir en étant assis en face de Harry Potter. Celui-ci venait de lui faire un long discours sur le pardon, le changement, le retour à zéro et d'autres trucs de Gryffondor du genre. Et alors que Harry lui proposait de repartir de rien, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus auparavant, en lui adressant un grand sourire lumineux, tout ce à quoi Draco pouvait penser était que son café était trop amer. Alors il le lui dit, espérant qu'il l'aiderait à comprendre le fonctionnement de son cerveau tordu.

Manque de chance sur ce coup là, Harry ne fit que le regarder avec un air incrédule et franchement perplexe. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais…

C'est après cette pensée que tout s'éclaira dans son esprit.

« Mon café est trop amer, Potter. Et quelle que soit la quantité de sucre que je rajouterai, il le sera toujours. Bien sûr, au goût il ne le sera plus, et tout le monde pourra confirmer à quel point ce café est délicieux. Mais ça n'empêche qu'à la base, il est amer. On ne change pas ça. On le camoufle, on le planque comme on peut, mais ça reste un état de fait. Et moi je le sais. Je l'ai senti, je l'ai goûté. On aura beau faire ce qu'on veut, je sais que ce café est dégueulasse à la racine. Tu comprends ? »

A son expression, il comprit que c'était loin d'être le cas. Il soupira, se passa une main lasse sur le visage et tenta d'expliquer sa réflexion.

« Ecoute, Potter. Je suis ce café. Tu connais mon goût comme personne. Alors tu auras beau m'ajouter tout le sucre que ton petit cœur de Gryffi contient sur la gueule, je serai toujours Draco Malfoy, l'enfoiré égoïste et fils de Mangemort. C'est plus clair, comme ça ?

- Tout à fait clair. Je comprends que t'es un con. »

Choqué par l'insulte, Draco l'observa avec des yeux ronds sans rien dire, attendant l'explication qu'il savait venir.

« Tu es un sacré crétin, même. Ce café est amer, bien. Mais tu sais quoi, dans le monde, il existe des gens qui boivent leur café comme ça, amer au possible. Et qui ne changeraient ça sous aucun prétexte.

- T'essayes de me dire quoi, là ?

- Je t'explique que je suis persuadé que ce café est délicieux. »

Il tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître, mais Draco était troublé par ces quelques phrases lancées au détour de la conversation. Il se sentait étrangement réchauffé par les paroles de Harry, et il se dit qu'il aimerait vraiment l'entendre parler plus souvent.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Comme si t'étais du genre à boire autre chose que du chocolat chaud ou je sais pas quoi dans le genre.

- On parie ? »

Et sur ce défi personnel, Harry pris sa tasse et termina d'une traite son café immonde. Redéposant l'objet vidé devant lui, il appuya ses coudes sur la table et lui parla en le regardant bien fixement dans les yeux.

« Tu vois, Draco, j'ai bu ton putain de café. J'ai aimé son amertume, okay ? Maintenant, ta tasse est vide. Et je veux te donner une chance de commander une autre boisson. Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu n'aimes pas le café, n'est-ce pas ? Plus personne ne t'oblige à en boire.»

Le jeune homme détourna le regard en se recroquevillant légèrement sur sa chaise. Il avait toujours détesté le café. Mais il s'était obligé à en boire, pour faire « comme les grands ».

Merde, depuis quand Potter le connaissait aussi bien ?

« Je veux pas de ta pitié, Potter. Je refuse d'être la bonne action d'un héros en mal de sauvetages désespérés. »

Ah, sa fierté se réveillait enfin. Elle avait pris son temps, la salope.

Face à lui, Harry soupira longuement en s'affalant un peu plus dans sa chaise. Bien, le moment de la vraie conversation était arrivé.

« On va parler franchement, Draco. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés pour t'aider à te reconstruire.

- Je n'ai pas beso…

- La ferme, je parle. Tu en as besoin, ça se ressent à trois kilomètres, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ta solitude te pèse plus que jamais, et ça se lit sur ton visage. »

Son ton était devenu dur, autoritaire. Et Draco se sentait comme un petit garçon pris en faute se faisant réprimander par un adulte. Il détestait cette sensation.

« Moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je peux me comporter comme j'en ai envie.

- Ne me dis pas que tes chers amis t'ont abandonné, je n'y croirai pas.

- Non, ils sont toujours là. Mais tu sais, à force de me côtoyer, ils ont pris l'habitude de voir Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier et tout le fatras. Et je veux pas les décevoir en leur montrant que sous ces conneries, Harry est toujours là, et qu'il est loin d'être aussi héroïque.

- En fait, toi aussi, t'es con. »

Contre toute attente, Harry se laissa aller à rire, franchement amusé par la situation.

« Y'a de fortes chances, ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Sincèrement, que tu aies peur du noir, de l'eau ou du monstre qui se cache sous ton lit ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Ça te rend humain. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Harry Potter que tu dois être invincible, tu sais. »

Le rire de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il dévisageait Draco. En trois phrases, il avait réussi à le déstabiliser bien plus qu'il ne se permettait de l'afficher.

Décidément, Malfoy avait toujours le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. Il sourit légèrement à sa réflexion, puis décida finalement de dire quelque chose, pour ne pas passer totalement pour un abruti.

« Tu vois, Draco, c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai envie qu'on réapprenne à se connaitre sans la guerre en arrière-plan.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais toujours exactement quoi dire, et tu n'as pas peur de me vexer ou quoi que ce soit. C'est appréciable. Vraiment. »

Un silence paisible s'installa après ces paroles, où chacun laissa son esprit dériver. Harry se reprit finalement le premier et tenta de sceller leur nouvelle relation de manière peu commune.

« Dis, t'as déjà goûté un café viennois ? »

* * *

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Draco sourit en buvant encore une gorgée de son cher café viennois. Harry lui avait fait découvrir cette boisson qu'il ne quittait plus depuis des années, maintenant.

C'était devenu le symbole de leur trêve puis, plus tard, de leur amitié. Et Draco en buvait avec toujours autant de plaisir, même dix ans après.

Au commencement, ils avaient eu des difficultés à accorder leurs caractères explosifs. Leurs rencontres avaient souvent tourné au règlement de comptes virulent, et les insultes avaient fusé régulièrement. C'est d'ailleurs pour plus de confort dans leurs disputes qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter de se rencontrer au café de la gare. Enfin, officiellement, car officieusement, c'était surtout parce que la serveuse avait l'air de plus en plus décidée à appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique du coin.

C'est ainsi que trois semaines après le début de leur arrangement, ils se retrouvaient pour la première fois chez Harry.

Draco avait été au départ très perturbé par ce changement dans leurs habitudes. Il était quelqu'un de très ancré dans son quotidien, et une telle nouveauté ne pouvait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Son malaise qui, d'ailleurs, avait été renforcé par le lieu désigné de leurs futures entrevues : l'appartement de Harry.

Entrer ainsi dans son univers avait un côté bien plus personnel qu'une banale rencontre dans un café. C'était presque intime, et cette promiscuité gênait quelque peu le jeune homme. Harry, par contre, ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de l'incongruité de la situation. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, tellement à l'aise avec n'importe quoi. A ce moment-là, Draco l'admirait plus que jamais. Lui qui n'était même plus capable de se comporter correctement en société…

Revenant quelques instants à ce café de gare, Draco se dit qu'il avait tout de même rapidement récupéré un comportement « normal ». Et c'était entièrement grâce à Harry, qui l'avait accompagné pendant plusieurs mois, lui réapprenant ce qu'était l'amitié sincère et forte. Tous les jours il transplanait chez lui, et ils passaient des heures sur le canapé à simplement discuter en buvant un café viennois.

Plusieurs éclats de rire avaient fusés, des confidences avaient été échangées à demi-mots. Ils avaient simplement appris à se connaitre, doucement, et chacun avait apprécié ce qu'il découvrait pas à pas.

Draco soupira dans sa tasse. C'était une époque bénie. Celle où il ne se souciait plus du monde l'entourant, ni des quelques insultes le poursuivant dans la rue, lors de ses rares sorties. Son amitié avec Harry était un cadeau du ciel, un petit bijou qu'il chérissait plus que tout, et qu'il n'aurait sacrifié pour rien au monde.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant que les problèmes ne commencent.

Fermant à nouveau les yeux, Draco perdit définitivement son sourire. Ce qui arrivait ensuite était, certes, encore plus magnifique que cette relation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le début de la fin.

Il décida de bloquer là ses pensées. Il avait suffisamment réfléchi pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à ressasser le cœur du problème.

Il termina d'une traite le fond de son café qu'il s'étonna de trouver froid. Combien de temps avait-il passé à réfléchir ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il fut éberlué de découvrir qu'il était resté pas moins de trois longues heures assis sur sa chaise métallique et inconfortable. Comme quoi, même en pensée, Harry faisait défiler le temps plus vite.

Souriant à nouveau, Draco laissa quelques pièces moldues sur la table et sortit du café, décidant de faire un petit tour sur les quais étonnamment calmes avant de rentrer chez lui.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon à pince noir, il déambulait dans la gare, appréciant le bruit de fond des trains partant ou arrivant, et des quelques voyageurs précipités. Il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, insouciant et retrouvant peu à peu le sentiment de bien-être qui accompagnait la plupart de ses petites escapades.

Après quelques minutes passées à errer sans but, Draco se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il devait passer voir Harry en soirée, et il n'était pas prêt du tout. Alors il marcha plus rapidement, passant par les quais qu'il savait mener directement à la sortie.

Il en traversa un presque vide, qui l'angoissa un peu. Un si grand espace, sans train, sans personne ne pouvait que le perturber. Alors il accéléra encore, peu désireux de s'attarder.

Cependant, le destin n'en voulu pas ainsi.

Passant rapidement devant divers panneaux, il distingua plus loin une forme sombre assise contre le mur, sur ce qui devait être sa valise. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, Draco continua son chemin. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il avait la sensation de connaitre cette forme, cette silhouette.

Pressant encore le pas, courant presque, il atteignit finalement la personne assise, avec la certitude de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Par terre, devant lui, l'homme qu'il aimait attendait son train.

« Harry ? »

* * *

Il était un peu en retard, aujourd'hui. Il était allé rendre sa visite annuelle à son père, enfermé depuis la fin de la guerre à Azkaban, et ce dernier l'avait retenu plus que de raisons avec des propos dont il se fichait pas mal. Mais bon, il était arrivé, c'était le principal.

Il était donc dix-huit heures trente lorsque Draco sonna chez Harry, ce jour-là. Plus anxieux pour un sous, totalement habitué à ces après-midi ou soirées fortement agréables passées ensembles, il devenait même légèrement dépendant de leurs rencontres. Elles lui permettaient de décompresser, d'être lui-même, tout simplement. Harry ne le jugeait pas, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, et c'était vraiment génial, parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de dire quelque chose de mal ou d'idiot. Il lui réapprenait à vivre, en fait.

Et puis, la compagnie de Harry était fort charmante, il fallait se l'avouer.

En parlant du loup, il lui ouvrit la porte avec, comme à son habitude, un sourire lumineux sur le visage, auquel il répondit encore timidement. Les salutations d'usage passées et sa veste accrochée au porte manteau, la conversation s'engagea par l'initiative du maitre des lieux.

« Oh, d'ailleurs, désolé mais j'ai pas de café, aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas si grave, tu sais. Et puis, ça m'aurait empêché de dormir.

- Je te sers autre chose ? En fait j'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir à part du Whisky Pur-Feu.

- Va pour le whisky, alors. »

Draco s'installa sur le canapé en cuir marron pendant que Harry disparaissait dans sa cuisine. Seul au salon, l'invité laissa son regard se promener à nouveau dans la pièce, comme chaque jour.

La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait été très surpris de l'absence de photos dans l'appartement. L'ancien Gryffondor était pourtant réputé pour être très attaché à ses proches. Il lui avait expliqué plus tard que, même en photo, il avait l'impression que ses amis attendaient toujours de lui qu'il ait un comportement exemplaire.

_« Si je peux même plus passer ma journée à glandouiller tranquille dans mon appartement, ça va plus du tout. »_

Draco sourit à ce souvenir. Une explication typique de Harry, en fait. Caché derrière une certaine nonchalance se trouvait un problème plus profond, plus sensible. C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris à le connaître : en décodant ses phrases lancées avec un sourire et un air joyeux.

Il avait rapidement apprécié ce qu'il en avait découvert. Ce jeune homme courageux mais apeuré, confiant mais recherchant toujours l'approbation de quelqu'un. Son Harry était un paradoxe vivant, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Une certaine forme de possessivité avait fait place en lui par rapport à Harry. Certainement du fait qu'il soit le seul à le connaître, du moins aussi bien, de cette façon. Et même s'il trouvait ça bizarre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il resterait à tout jamais le seul à entrevoir cette facette de celui que tous appelaient le Sauveur.

Parce que lui savait qu'il ne se dévoilerait jamais plus à quiconque comme il s'était dévoilé à Harry.

L'arrivée de ce dernier dans le salon avec une bouteille et deux verres coupa là les pensées vagabondes de Draco. Il s'installa près de lui sur le canapé, et leur versa immédiatement du whisky.

« Bon, alors santé ?

- Santé, Harry. »

Ils trinquèrent pour la forme et dégustèrent une gorgée du liquide ambré. La brûlure de la boisson plut à Draco plus que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il la ressentait dans un contexte différent.

De longues heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps, et la bouteille sur la table était désespérément vide. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas eu la notion de ce qu'ils buvaient, et se retrouvaient dans un état plus ou moins respectable. En réalité, Harry était bien joyeux, tandis que Draco était totalement mort saoul.

Arrêtant brusquement de rire comme un crétin, et avisant l'heure plus que tardive, Draco se releva en chancelant.

« Euuh, je, je vais rentrer chez moi, j'crois bien.

- Tu comptes transplaner dans ton état ?

- Je suis un Malfoy, je suis trop fort, rien ne peux m'arriver. »

Harry, visiblement peu convaincu par ces paroles, força Draco à se rassoir à côté de lui.

« Tu restes dormir ici, vu comme tu tiens l'alcool, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu te souviennes d'où tu habites.

Non, je vais pas te déranger, et puis j'ai des trucs à faire, et…

- Et tu n'as pas le choix. »

Draco capitula face à l'air plus que déterminé de son hôte, et acquiesça lentement, soudain épuisé par leur soirée. Ne réalisant pas totalement ce qu'il faisait, il s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux d'un Harry éberlué. Gigotant un peu pour trouver sa place, il finit par soupirer de contentement, et s'endormit aussi sec.

« Putain Draco, tu fais chier. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Harry soupira, et tenta de trouver une position confortable pour la nuit, puis fit apparaitre une couverture chaude pour la déposer sur le corps endormi contre lui. Il l'enveloppa doucement, et s'arrêta finalement pour observer le visage apaisé sur ses genoux. Il sourit tendrement, dégageant quelques mèches blondes pour les remettre derrière ses oreilles qu'il caressa au passage. Un léger frisson parcouru Draco qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant, mais cela suffit à Harry pour revenir dans le droit chemin.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Même s'il en crevait d'envie.

Soupirant à nouveau, il se réinstalla, laissant tout de même sa main jouer délicatement dans les cheveux soyeux.

« Tu finiras par me tuer, tu sais, ça ? »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla perclus de courbatures et avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool…

Il se redressa, faisant glisser la couverture sur ses épaules. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être endormi sur Harry, hier soir. Pourtant, aucune trace du brun sur le canapé. Tentant d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité de la pièce, il finit par le repérer, assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui, la tête baissée, les poings serrés entre ses genoux et le corps crispé.

Une telle attitude inquiéta Draco qui se redressa totalement, la tête toujours douloureuse mais désormais attentive et alerte.

« Harry ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, se crispant encore plus.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'y arrive pas Draco. »

Sa voix était rauque, comme retenant des émotions trop fortes. Ses poings se serraient maintenant convulsivement l'un contre l'autre. Et quand il leva enfin le regard vers lui, Draco fut soufflé par le désespoir régnant dans ses yeux verts.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Je voulais pas que ça prenne le dessus comme ça, que ça vienne tout ravager et chambouler. Je voulais vraiment être un ami parfait, tu sais ?

- Personne n'est parfait, Harry, toi comme tous les autres. Pourtant, tu es un ami génial. Merde, je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

- J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir me contenter de ça. Juste ça, toi et moi assis sur un canapé à boire un café viennois en riant. Mais je peux plus, Draco, j'y arrive plus. »

Draco commençait à être effrayé par les paroles de Harry, qui baissa à nouveau la tête. Il ne voulait plus le voir ? Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, c'était ça que Harry tentait de lui dire ?

« Je suis désolé.

- De… De quoi ? »

Sa voix tremblait, à lui aussi. Merde, il se sentait bizarrement sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

« De détruire notre amitié. »

Le corps de Draco se gela, et il ne perçu que vaguement Harry se lever d'un bond et se diriger d'un pas rapide et assuré dans sa direction. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva en face de lui et le fit se lever en l'agrippant par sa chemise qu'il consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers lui.

Pour les écarquiller comme jamais en sentant des lèvres sèches se poser violemment sur les siennes.

Le contact n'avait rien de doux et tendre, mais rien de passionné non plus. C'était juste deux bouches apposées l'une contre l'autre, un message à faire passer, et puis plus rien.

Harry se recula et le regarda fixement, semblant attendre quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire, hein ? Son ami, non, la seule et unique personne à qui il accordait sa confiance venait de l'embrasser. Qu'était-il censé faire, maintenant ?

Alors il se dégagea de la poigne de Harry, qui n'avait pas lâché sa chemise, et recula, contournant le fauteuil jusqu'à se positionner à un bon mètre du brun. Il n'en revenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tout ça ne pouvait pas avoir existé.

Et son foutu cœur ne pouvait _foutrement pas_ s'emballer comme ça !

« Draco, je…

- Tais-toi.

- Non, pas cette fois. Je suis désolé, j'aurais mille fois préféré t'épargner ça, mais il faut que ça sorte, ou je vais devenir fou. »

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il voulait revenir à hier, boire un verre et rentrer chez lui, alors cette scène n'aurait jamais eu lieu et il n'aurait jamais perdu Harry.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il se passait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ca fait des mois que je ressens ça pour toi. Sincèrement, je sais pas si je t'aime, mais ça doit pas être très loin. Mais je me retenais, parce que j'adore les moments qu'on passe ensemble, parce qu'avec toi je suis moi, juste moi et que c'est grandiose, tu comprends ? Alors je voulais pas mettre des sentiments foireux au milieu de tout ça, au milieu de nous, parce que tu es juste trop génial pour que je te perde à cause de conneries pareilles. Mais hier, tu vois, tu t'es endormi sur moi, et comment j'aurais pu dormir alors que t'étais si proche de moi ? Et là c'est devenu trop, ça menaçait d'exploser, alors voilà. »

Draco était totalement abasourdi. Non, dévasté serait le mot exact. Toutes les fondations de son être venaient de s'effondrer brutalement – parce que oui, il s'était reconstruit sur Harry. Et Harry venait de disparaitre.

Voilà, il était de nouveau seul. Même pas foutu de garder un ami plus de quelques mois. Il était condamné à être seul, de toute façon. Son père le lui avait dit la veille il ne comprenait que maintenant à quel point il avait raison.

« Je suis désolé. »

Cette phrase le sortit de sa torpeur. Désolé ? Il n'avait pas à l'être ! Tout était de sa faute ! C'était lui qui faisait fuir les gens, Harry n'y était pour rien !

« Ne le sois pas. Je vais partir.

- Pourquoi ? »

L'accent désespéré de sa question le fit se tourner vers lui, interloqué.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

- Mais… Mais non ! »

D'accord il était perdu.

« Alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça si tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille ? Tu viens de m'expliquer que tu ne me supportais plus !

- Putain mais en fait tu comprends vraiment rien. Je supportais plus de garder ça pour moi, mais maintenant que c'est sorti, ça va mieux. En aucun cas je n'ai envie que tu partes, okay ? »

Draco était déstabilisé. Alors il ne le laissait pas tout seul ? Il ne voulait pas s'enfuir ? Il sentit son corps se réchauffer doucement. Harry était comme ça, après tout. Il était prêt à tout subir pour le bien des autres.

Mais il était temps que quelqu'un prenne l'initiative de l'empêcher de souffrir.

Il lui sourit tendrement, alors que Harry écarquillait ses beaux yeux verts. Oui, il était plus que temps qu'il arrête de le torturer par sa présence. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Il avait trop peur de détruire à jamais ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire ensemble. L'amour, ça ne durait jamais. Et il ne voulait pas se remettre à détester Harry parce qu'il était rentré trop tard à la maison.

« Je vais partir, Harry.

- … Si c'est ce que tu veux, je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. »

Il avait la tête tournée vers le sol, les épaules basses et la voix rauque. Et Draco eut mal de le voir dans cet état par sa faute. Cela ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'en aille.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, la mort dans l'âme tout de même de quitter Harry, son Harry, son petit sauveur personnel, ce dernier l'arrêta d'une phrase.

« Tu reviendras ? »

L'espoir qu'il perçut dans sa voix failli le faire pleurer. Merlin, il avait l'impression que son âme brûlait tellement il souffrait de la peine de son ami.

Enfin, son ami ou autre chose. Il était un peu trop perdu pour y penser, pour le moment.

Il se retourna, le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux. La lueur nouvellement apparue le convainquit de ne pas la détruire.

« Oui. »

Et il sortit, laissant Harry seul avec ses regrets, et la sensation douloureuse qu'avait engendré la réponse de Draco.

Il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir qu'il lui avait menti.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois que cette scène avait eu lieu, et Draco ne cessait de se la repasser en boucle dans son esprit, vautré sur son lit. Il revoyait également tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et il se demandait inlassablement pourquoi tout avait foiré.

Il se demandait également comment il avait pu faire pour ignorer les sentiments de Harry pendant des mois. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, il était ce qu'il était, soit tout sauf discret. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient loin d'être purement amicaux ?

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir.

Draco soupira. Evidemment qu'il avait inconsciemment bloqué l'éventualité même que Harry puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. Comment aurait-il réagi, sinon ?

_Oh pitié, comme si j'avais bien réagi, en le laissant comme ça._

Il devenait dingue à rester cloitré chez lui comme ça. Il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, vivant sur l'immense fortune de ses parents. Alors il ne sortait plus que pour aller faire ses courses, et il désespérait.

Oh, et Harry lui manquait terriblement.

Au départ, il s'était juste dit que c'était normal, qu'après avoir passé toutes ses journées avec lui ces derniers mois, il était tout à fait logique qu'il ressente un certain manque. Comme une période de sevrage après accoutumance à une drogue quelconque.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, durant lesquelles cette sensation ne fit que s'accroître, il se dit tout de même qu'il n'était pas forcément normal de comparer un ami à une drogue.

Finalement, il se dit que c'était peut-être parce que Harry n'était définitivement pas un ami.

* * *

Il était tard. Non, en fait il était très tard. Tellement tard que Harry dormait sûrement, c'était complètement idiot de venir chez lui à une heure pareille, il n'aurait pas dû. Voilà, il allait rentrer chez lui et réfléchir à sa connerie.

Draco se secoua mentalement. Non, non, non, sa peur reprenait le dessus, il ne fallait pas ! Il devait frapper à cette porte et attendre tranquillement que Harry l'ouvre en souriant. Comme avant.

Qui essayait-il de tromper... Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Une vague de désespoir s'abattit sur lui, lui faisant baisser la tête et rentrer les épaules. Non, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait dû se résigner à prendre une décision radicale.

D'un côté, il continuait à vivre sans Harry et tentait d'être heureux comme ça. Pour préserver le brun.

De l'autre, il allait le voir, répondait à ses sentiments, et prenait le risque de le perdre plus tard. Mais de toute façon, s'il ne faisait rien, il le perdait aussi. Alors autant essayer de grappiller quelques instants magiques avant de revenir douloureusement sur terre.

Draco avait toujours visualisé sa vie comme étant un long chemin sur lequel il avançait. Etant petit, c'était un chemin bien éclairé, mais très droit et entièrement balisé.

Pendant la guerre, le chemin avait totalement disparu, le laissant errer dans le noir complet. Ce noir avait persisté après la victoire, et n'avait pas semblé vouloir partir un jour et laisser réapparaître quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un chemin.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il allait prendre un train, une toute petite lumière s'était allumée devant lui. Une minuscule flamme vacillante, à peine perceptible, alors. Mais elle l'attirait, cette flamme. Elle était belle, plus que tous les plus grands feux qu'il avait pu voir. Elle était vivante. Et ça, c'était inestimable.

Alors il avait décidé de la suivre, cette jolie flamme. Elle avait grandi au fil des jours, puis des semaines. Elle avait chassé le noir, elle avait fait renaître un nouveau chemin, un que Draco n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il avait l'air incertain, semé d'embuches diverses, mais sa flamme le guidait toujours vers l'avant.

Et puis un jour, Draco avait arrêté de se voiler la face : sa flamme s'était transformée en Harry Potter.

Pendant des mois, ils avaient marché sur ce chemin de plus en plus éclairé main dans la main. Et quand Draco ralentissait, faiblissait ou tombait, même, Harry avait été là pour le relever, le soutenir et l'aider à marcher sur quelques mètres encore.

Il était devenu rassurant, ce chemin. Dégagé, et solide, avec de la terre bien ferme sous les pieds devenus aventureux de Draco. Mais il n'avait plus peur, et c'était mieux comme ça.

Mais un jour, Harry lui avait lâché la main. Ils étaient arrivés à un embranchement, et il avait continué tout seul à avancer sur celui de droite, jusqu'à disparaitre dans la brume qui le recouvrait.

Et depuis trois mois, Draco contemplait les deux chemins qui s'offraient à lui. Celui de gauche, où le sol restait bien ferme et sûr, mais sombre et parsemé de branches qu'il savait d'avance être épineuses et douloureuses à passer.

Et puis de l'autre, il y avait Harry.

Ça, c'était l'élément principal, celui qui l'attirait. Mais le chemin était bien plus terrifiant que le premier. Parce que le sol, rassurant et indestructible, se changeait subitement en verre. Si fragile, si propice à se fissurer, à se briser. A l'entrainer en dessous.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait en dessous, alors qu'il avait déjà connu les chemins sombres et douloureux. Il était pétrifié, voilà.

Mais ce soir, Harry avait gagné. Il avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même d'une hypothétique rupture violente et douloureuse.

Alors il frappa. Il espéra. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Que Harry lui ouvre ? Ou qu'il ne lui ouvre pas ?

Il avait les mains moites, la respiration difficile, et il avait peur. Merlin, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Et si Harry ne voulait plus de lui ? Après tout, il l'avait lâchement abandonné après qu'il lui ait avoué ses sentiments. Il aurait au moins pu… Il ne savait pas trop.

Et puis pourquoi ses pensées étaient-elles aussi volages !

« Draco ? »

Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte sur un Harry relativement réveillé et en pyjama.

« Oh, euh… Bonsoir. »

Bien, il avait l'air d'un con. Mais il s'en fichait. Merlin, quand Harry était-il devenu aussi magnifique ?

Non, il l'avait toujours été. Mais aujourd'hui, il le voyait enfin.

Oh, ce qu'il lui avait manqué…

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Sa voix était devenue un peu plus dure et froide. Il se réveillait, et il comprenait apparemment que Draco était bel et bien devant lui. Ce même Draco qui l'avait fui trois mois plus tôt.

Bien, il était donc mal engagé.

« Je… On peut discuter à l'intérieur ?

- Non. »

Sacrément mal engagé.

« Je répète encore une fois, et c'est la dernière : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Draco réfléchi à quelle réponse pouvait le convaincre de lui laisser une chance. Et il se rendit alors compte que sa visite avait un but prétentieux et égoïste, une fois énoncé à haute voix.

Qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Le reconquérir ? Le réclamer dans sa vie, alors qu'il pouvait très bien avoir déjà tourné la page ? Non, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait. Voilà, Harry avait choisi pour lui quel chemin il devait prendre.

« J'ai peur. »

Il sursauta presque de s'entendre dire une telle phrase. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Pourtant, en relevant la tête – qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissée non plus – vers Harry, et en le trouvant stupéfait, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être finalement trouvé les bons mots.

Et quand le brun se décala pour le laisser entrer, il décida d'être totalement honnête. Parce que c'était certainement sa seule chance de le récupérer.

Harry le dirigea vers le canapé du salon, sembla vouloir s'assoir à ses côtés, se détourna et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face. Draco eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son manège. Il l'avait donc fait tellement souffrir qu'il ne supportait plus sa présence ?

Il le voyait gigoter sur le siège, se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il était visiblement au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Bien, ils étaient dans le même état, c'était déjà ça. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence lourd et inconfortable, il décida de parler puisque, apparemment, Harry ne le ferait pas en premier.

« Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit sur le seuil de la porte… Je le pensais.

- Oh ! Oh, et bien, hum… »

Draco leva les yeux au plafond, excédé. S'il n'était pas foutu de faire des phrases complètes, alors autant qu'il parte maintenant !

Non, ce n'était pas la solution. Il fallait vraiment que sa peur arrête de lui souffler des idées pareilles. Il allait finir par perdre Harry à tout jamais à cause d'elle ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'était à lui de parler, de s'expliquer. Si son hôte forcé ne disait rien, ce n'était pas si grave.

Du moins, pour l'instant. S'il ne se manifestait toujours pas après son discours, il allait vraiment s'inquiéter.

« J'ai peur de tout, depuis trois mois. J'ai peur de sortir, mais je déteste mon appartement. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je vais au bout de cette tirade, mais j'ai aussi peur de ce qu'il va se passer si je ne fais rien. En fait, je crois que j'ai peur de te perdre, Harry. J'ai peur de vivre sans toi, quelque part à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas exister tout seul. Et c'est horriblement pathétique, ce que je te dis, tu dois vraiment me trouver nul, là. »

Mais en levant la tête, il fut surpris de voir le visage de Harry illuminé d'un sourire éclatant, qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réfréner en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais même s'il y était arrivé, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Ils rayonnaient de joie.

« Un jour, un jeune homme plein de sagesse m'a dit qu'avoir peur ne rendait pas faible, mais humain. »

Draco sourit avec incrédulité en reconnaissant la phrase qu'il avait dite à Harry le jour de leurs retrouvailles au café. Il s'en souvenait encore, il n'en revenait pas.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu reviens la bouche en cœur au bout de trois mois en me parlant franchement une minute que je vais soudainement te sauter au cou.

- Je me doute bien. Et puis j'ai pas la bouche en cœur.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il avait la bouche en cœur, lui, Draco Malfoy ?

Il se leva en trombe pour se poster devant le premier miroir qu'il trouva, soit celui accroché sur un mur du salon. Il s'observa avec scepticisme, se jaugeant presque.

« J'ai pas la bouche en cœur.

- Je sais. »

Draco sursauta en découvrant la vois de Harry si proche de son oreille. Levant les yeux, il croisa son regard dans le miroir, et tout sembla se figer dans sa tête.

Jusqu'à ce que Harry ne rompe lui-même le contact en s'approchant encore de son dos, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et enlaçant fermement sa taille. Draco soupira longuement et se détendit, totalement offert dans les bras de celui qui lui causait tant de maux de tête depuis des semaines.

Il fit passer ses mains sur les bras crispés qui le retenaient, jusqu'à arriver aux doigts serrés contre son ventre. Il les dénoua lentement, et les étreignit avec force, pour rendre son geste à Harry, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir le besoin de contact.

Cette étreinte, Draco la vécu un peu perplexe face à son ressenti. C'était la première fois qu'il était véritablement proche de quelqu'un au point de l'enlacer, et dans le même temps, il se sentait mieux que jamais. Il aurait peut-être dû se sentir un peu gêné, voire même prendre ça comme une forme d'intrusion. Mais non, rien. Juste un sentiment de contentement et de soulagement à faire gronder son ventre.

Mais bon, après tout, c'était Harry. Alors plus rien ne devrait l'étonner.

« Trois mois sans se voir, c'est long.

- Je sais. Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point je sais, Harry.

- Alors, tu peux comprendre si je te dis qu'on est pas vraiment prêts à être… Aussi proches que ça ? »

Il avait parlé tout contre sa peau, faisant voyager délicieusement ses lèvres sur son épiderme sensible, et déclenchant une salve de frissons incontrôlables à chaque parole prononcée. Draco essayait de reprendre pied avec la réalité, de s'arracher à la sensation de bien-être et de langueur que lui procurait la promiscuité du corps chaud de Harry. Il tentait de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, luttait de toutes ses forces pour arriver à en décrypter le message. Il savait que c'était important, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Le torse large et chaud pressé contre lui lui faisait tourner la tête, perdre tous ses moyens, et divaguer complètement. Il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement que provoquait la respiration de Harry dans son dos, et inconsciemment, il avait calqué son propre rythme sur le sien.

De son côté, Harry attendait désespérément une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais il sentait le corps de Draco s'alanguir de plus en plus contre lui, reposant presque de tout son poids dans ses bras.

Ce con s'endormait !

Soupirant de dépit, mais avec tout de même une pointe d'amusement non dissimulable, il marcha lentement à reculons jusqu'à sa chambre, sans jamais relâcher sa prise sur Draco, qui se laissait guider sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Harry le fit s'assoir sur son lit, et entreprit de lui enlever chaussures, chaussettes et T-shirts en tous genres. Une fois en pantalon, il l'allongea et le recouvrit de sa couette.

Un moment, il songea à se glisser lui aussi dans la fraîcheur de ses draps et se laisser aller à un repos mérité près du corps plus que délectable et enfin accessible de Draco. Mais à l'instant où il défaisait le lit de l'autre côté, il s'arrêta.

Draco avait beau lui avoir dévoilé ses peurs, il ne lui avait rien promis. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur situation, de leur relation. Il pouvait aussi bien partir demain, comme la dernière fois…

Alors il préférait dormir sur son canapé. Son départ – qui serait très certainement définitif – serait moins douloureux s'il n'avait pas trop de contact avec lui, s'il ne nourrissait pas trop d'espoirs, qu'il ne créait pas trop de lien. L'étreinte en face du miroir était déjà de trop.

Il soupira et contourna à nouveau le lit, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas un peu lourd, marqué par sa tristesse et son angoisse. Mais alors qu'il passait, il sentit la main de Draco s'enrouler doucement autour de son poignet et le tirer vers lui. Harry tourna son regard vers lui, et le trouva à moitié endormi, les yeux brillants légèrement et voilés de sommeil.

« Tu vas où ?

- Dans le salon.

- Tu veux pas dormir avec moi ? »

A cet instant, Draco avait plus l'air d'un enfant que d'un amant éperdu de désir. Il était tellement attendrissant que Harry ne put réfréner le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'accroupi devant le lit et caressa les mèches blondes en les remettant en place.

« Il vaut mieux que je dorme sur le canapé, cette nuit.

- Je ne partirai pas, tu sais ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et cessa ses mouvements dans les cheveux de Draco. Même complètement dans les vapes, il trouvait toujours quoi lui dire pour le troubler. Comme il ne répondait pas, Draco, un peu plus réveillé, continua sur sa lancée.

« J'ai déjà fui une fois, Harry. Je ne suis pas encore assez con pour faire deux fois la même erreur. Allez, viens te coucher et arrête de te torturer l'esprit. »

Sur ce, il le tira sur le lit en reculant de l'autre côté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux allongés l'un contre l'autre. Mais le corps de Harry restait crispé et tendu entre les draps, et Draco finit par soupirer d'agacement.

« Harry, par pitié, arrête de penser. Il ne se passera rien, on va dormir, et on parlera demain, c'est tout. Tu peux te détendre, okay ? Maintenant, dors. »

Il lui prit les bras et les enroula d'autorité autour de sa taille, avant de se lover contre son torse et de plonger dans un sommeil salvateur. Harry, de son côté, ne se remettait pas du comportement décidé de Draco, alors qu'il avait dans le même temps des réactions aussi enfantines que mignonnes. Et il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il allait dormir comme ça, son corps chaud serré contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux blonds et sa respiration lente effleurant doucement son torse découvert.

Il avait un peu l'impression de voler. Ou d'être sous acide.

Ou peut-être que c'était simplement l'effet Draco.

* * *

Draco avait du mal à respirer. Sa poitrine était compressée, il commençait à transpirer et ses yeux s'affolaient, l'empêchant de fixer son regard sur Harry assis à ses pieds, sur sa foutue valise qui avait l'air pleine à craquer.

Tout devait avoir une explication logique et rationnelle. Harry était dans une gare avec ses affaires, certes. Mais peut-être qu'il ne partait pas ! Peut-être que…

Merlin, il était ridicule. Que pouvait-il faire _d'autre_, hein ? Et son air paniqué et coupable ne pouvait qu'appuyer ses suppositions.

Harry partait. Harry s'enfuyait. Harry l'abandonnait.

Son cœur battait contre ses côtes, remontait dans sa gorge et convulsait étrangement. Oh, parfait. Il faisait donc une crise de panique.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne au plus vite. Montrer qu'il était dans un état apocalyptique n'était pas forcément une bonne idée au vu de la situation actuelle. Harry le trouverait encore plus pathétique que d'habitude, alors qu'il avait tellement travaillé pour lui paraître plus adulte, mature et raisonnable qu'avant. Il ne devait surtout pas remarquer son état. Ou il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le garder près de lui.

Alors il prit quelques secondes pour réguler sa respiration et remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Pour se préparer à la confrontation avec Harry. Pour essayer d'amoindrir l'impact de la vérité.

Après s'être légèrement calmé, Draco s'assit au sol, à côté de la valise noire de Harry. Aucun n'osait regarder l'autre, trop effrayé de ce qu'ils pourraient voir, ou dire, ou faire. Et regretter. Mais le silence, voulu et chéri, finit par devenir bien trop pesant pour eux. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler.

Et ils n'avaient peut-être plus beaucoup de temps, se dit tristement Draco.

Alors il entama la conversation, avec ce qui lui restait de courage pour les années à venir. Mais après tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

« Où est-ce que tu pars ?

- Loin d'ici.

- Oh. D'accord. »

Toutes ses belles résolutions s'étaient enfuies après la réponse directe et sèche de Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui dire où il allait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le retrouve, _après_. Merlin, il allait mourir.

Son cœur recommença à faire des siennes, et la panique revint au galop. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le retenir, alors ? Il était condamné à le voir partir, le laisser seul, juste comme ça ?

Il entendit Harry soupirer fébrilement, et le vit du coin de l'œil retirer ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé, à bien y regarder. Quand était-il devenu aussi las ? Aussi abattu par la vie et les événements ?

Quand Harry avait-il cessé de l'aimer ?

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour lui plaire, pour lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, de courageux, de _son genre_. Il avait échoué ? Non, impossible. Ça faisait trop mal de penser qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien, qu'il avait peut-être même provoqué la soudaine fin de leur histoire, après toutes ces années, que son père avait raison.

Il inspira avec difficulté une grande goulée d'air. Il devait se calmer. Même s'il souffrait à en crever, même si son monde s'effondrait, même si le verre se fissurait dangereusement et l'attirait vers le noir en dessous.

A côté de lui, Harry s'agitait de plus en plus. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, gêné.

Tiens donc. Monsieur se sentirait-il _coupable _?

« Ecoute, Draco, j'ai pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça…

- Je sais. Tu voulais te casser en douce, et attendre que je débarque chez toi comme un con, que j'ouvre l'appart avec mon double de clés et que je me retrouve seul face au vide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je… Pas exactement…

- Pas exactement. Oh, parfait. Je suis soulagé, tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point. »

Sa voix était dure et froide, à briser un homme en deux phrases. C'était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait à faire, consciemment ou pas : briser Harry, qu'il ne l'oublie pas, aussi loin qu'il parte.

« Je suis désolé.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Si tu étais vraiment désolé, tu ne partirais pas.

- Je n'ai pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix, Harry. Et puis, sincèrement, ce n'est pas comme si un ultimatum pesait sur toi ou je ne sais quoi. Tu veux partir, d'accord. Je suis capable d'accepter cette information. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu préférerais faire autrement, parce qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Et tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con. »

Harry baissa la tête, accablé par les reproches à peine voilés mais acceptant pourtant de laisser Draco déverser sa peine sur lui. Quand il comprit qu'il ne dirait plus rien, l'ancien Gryffondor tenta de mettre des mots sur ses actes, de les justifier brièvement par ses sentiments.

Il espérait juste que Draco comprendrait.

« Tu as raison. J'ai pas envie de rester. Mais j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement.

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais voulu que je ne sois pas là aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas ça. Enfin, si, ça aurait été plus simple, moins douloureux – et ne fais pas cette tête-là, _c'est _douloureux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurais voulu que notre relation n'évolue pas comme elle l'a fait. J'aurais préféré rester à l'époque de nos débuts. »

Draco sentit sa poitrine se contracter violemment alors qu'il cherchait désespérément de l'air. Leurs débuts ? Alors… Il aurait voulu ne jamais sortir avec lui ? Rester son ami ?

… Ou son ennemi ?

La terre tournait étrangement autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui s'éparpillaient de plus en plus. Que voulait-il dire ? Il aurait voulu ne pas le sauver ? Le laisser tout seul ?

C'était logique, après tout. C'était ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui. Il réparait ses erreurs. Il le laissait.

Draco se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'était plus le jeune homme faible et sensible d'après-guerre, bon sang ! Il était Draco Malfoy. Il savait se contrôler. Non, il savait tout contrôler.

A part Harry.

Il ne put retenir un sourire amer. Oh oui, il ne contrôlerait jamais Harry. Pas même en lui faisant promettre des choses merveilleuses.

« Et ça ne te fait rien, de rompre ta promesse ? »

Il voulait l'accuser une dernière fois, lui faire un procès de fortune pour le déclarer coupable du malheur de sa vie dans les années futures. Il avait besoin de ce dernier argument, de ce dernier chef d'accusation. Ensuite, il partirait. Voilà, c'était un très bon plan.

« Tu… Tu t'en souviens ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se tourna pour la première fois vers Harry, le découvrant perturbé, un peu perdu. Lui n'en revenait pas. Pour qui le prenait-il ?

« Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais oublier ça, Harry ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Alors, tu te souviens aussi de ce que je t'ai fait promettre.

- Bien sûr !

- Voilà. Tu as rompu la tienne en premier Draco. Alors je m'en vais. »

Pour le coup, la respiration de Draco se bloqua complètement. Sa promesse ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. C'était l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie. Cette matinée après qu'il soit allé récupérer son Harry…

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla dans son lit, il eut le réflexe de chercher à côté de lui la présence de Draco en tâtonnant le matelas à côté de lui. Il lâcha un profond soupir en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Une brève discussion au milieu de la nuit ne pouvait pas signifier grand-chose. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Non, à vrai dire, il s'en était douté. Mais Draco lui avait assuré qu'il resterait.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Il le connaissait, il savait pertinemment à quel point le changement l'effrayait, à quel point il pouvait avoir peur de tout. Même de lui. Il était simplement déçu d'avoir aperçu un avenir commun pour retomber violemment sur terre quelques heures plus tard.

Il se sentait tout de même légèrement dévasté. Rien de bien méchant. Ca passerait. Tout passait.

Un grand bruit venant de plus loin dans son appartement le fit se redresser dans son lit et tendre l'oreille. Un juron étouffé suivit, et Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant d'un espoir nouveau.

Il arriva finalement à la cuisine et trouva un spectacle qui resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit comme la plus belle des merveilles.

Draco était là, au milieu de la pièce, les restes de la cafetière brisée aux pieds et du chocolat en poudre un peu partout dans les cheveux. La cuisine était un véritable carnage, mais ce n'était pas important. Parce qu'au centre de tout, le visage peiné et contrit de Draco valait tout le bordel de l'univers.

« Je… J'ai voulu te faire un café viennois et te l'apporter au lit… Mais, en fait, la technologie Moldue est légèrement plus complexe qu'elle n'y parait… Alors, heum... Je, je suis désolé, je vais ramasser tout ça, je… »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se précipita vers lui et l'enserra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, riant bêtement dans ses cheveux à l'odeur cacaotée. Il était heureux. Plus que jamais.

« Je m'en fiche. Merlin, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! »

Il avait à peine murmuré sa phrase, entrecoupée de sursauts de rire. Il ne voulait plus bouger, juste rester ainsi dans cette cuisine pour le restant de ses jours. Il était sûr de ne jamais se lasser de ce moment.

Il sentit finalement les bras fins de Draco venir se resserrer timidement autour de sa taille et l'étreindre un peu plus, puis sa tête se cala confortablement dans le creux de son cou et il soupira de bien-être.

« … Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis ta cuisine dans cet état, tu sais. En plus on a même pas de café. »

Harry rit encore un peu du comportement de Draco. Il adorait cet homme, il avait l'impression d'en perdre l'esprit.

Il le décolla de contre lui, le fixant dans les yeux avec sérieux. Draco se prépara à se faire réprimander comme un enfant, mais les paroles du brun furent toutes autres.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais changer.

- Que… Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu restes tel que tu es maintenant, et ce pour toujours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de respirer. Les mots étaient enfin lâchés, et il lui semblait qu'ils planaient dans l'atmosphère douce de la pièce.

Merlin, Harry l'aimait !

« Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en retour, alors.

- Oui ?

- Jure-moi de toujours rester avec moi. Ne me laisse jamais seul, Harry.

- C'est promis, Draco.

- Alors c'est promis. »

Ils se sourirent doucement avant de s'étreindre encore. Leur histoire commençait enfin.

* * *

« Alors tu penses que j'ai changé ?

- Je ne le pense pas, Draco. Je te le dis.

- Et… Et tu n'aimes pas l'homme que je suis maintenant ? »

Sa voix partait dans des trémolos bizarres qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Tant pis s'il passait pour un homme pathétiquement faible. De toute façon, Harry ne voulait plus de lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… C'est assez compliqué dans ma tête, tout ça.

- Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ou pas ?

- Et bien… J'aime le Draco que j'ai connu après la guerre. J'aime encore cet homme qui avait besoin de protection, de soutien et d'affection. Je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Mais celui que tu es devenu… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'aime plutôt un souvenir à travers toi qu'autre chose. »

Les mots durs de Harry, bien que dits avec le plus de douceur possible, arrachèrent un début de sanglot douloureux de Draco. Alors il avait bel et bien tout fait foirer. Il avait voulu devenir plus calme, posé, plus froid peut-être, pour lui plaire, lui convenir. Il avait caché ses sentiments si profondément en lui pendant des années, pensant que c'était la seule façon de le garder près de lui. Alors qu'il l'avait seulement éloigné.

Il avait été tellement con. Il était resté le même, au fond. Il avait toujours peur de tout, il avait toujours affreusement besoin de l'affection de Harry, de ses petites attentions quotidiennes, de son amour inconditionnel. Il avait juste voulu lui faire croire qu'il était devenu fort. Quel vaste gâchis.

Il soupira profondément, abattu. Alors c'était fini, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Oh, il aurait pu accuser son père. Mais après tout, il avait été assez naïf pour l'écouter.

Son paternel entendrait très prochainement parler de lui, pour le coup. L'enfant de pute.

Mais même sa colère contre son père n'amoindrit pas la tristesse qui le gagnait et l'engourdissait peu à peu. Il était si fatigué, tout à coup.

Il se décala jusqu'à se coller à Harry, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se rappela amèrement qu'il avait un jour dormi comme ça, sur le canapé du salon, un jour, il y a si longtemps. Quand tout allait bien.

Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien vu que ces derniers mois, Harry se comportait bizarrement. Il avait senti l'éloignement, il avait entrevu la proximité de la fin. Il avait eu peur, très peur. Il avait supplié Merlin tous les jours de ne pas laisser Harry partir. Mais au final, ça arrivait tout de même.

Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant s'endormir là et ne pas se réveiller. Ce serait plus simple, non ?

Harry commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, doucement, comme pour l'apaiser. Et Draco ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes de dévaler ses joues, et de mouiller le pantalon où reposait son visage crispé pas la douleur.

« Oh non, Draco, pourquoi tu me fais ça… »

Draco tenta de calmer ses pleurs et, difficilement, se tourna jusqu'à pouvoir voir Harry. Il le trouva la tête penchée en arrière contre le mur, les traits tendus. Il avait l'air de… De souffrir ?

Non non non ! Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Le voir pleurer et redevenir l'ancien Draco, celui qu'il aimait encore, devait le torturer au plus haut point.

Au fond, Harry avait raison. Il valait mieux qu'il parte. Quoi qu'il fasse, il lui faisait du mal, visiblement. Alors il allait lui montrer une dernière fois qu'il avait changé, qu'il parte le cœur un peu plus léger, un peu moins coupable. Qu'il se sauve lui, au lieu de sauver les autres à tout bout de champ.

Alors il admira une dernière fois le visage qu'il aimait tant, s'en abreuva jusqu'à étancher sa soif, et se releva, plus maître de lui que jamais. Il essuya les larmes traîtresses qui avaient encore dévalé ses joues quand il s'était redressé, et parla d'une voix calme, posée et un peu dure.

« Lève-toi, Harry. Ton train est là, il serait dommage que tu le rates. »

En effet, le train venait d'entrer en gare, et déjà les voyageurs descendaient, transportant leurs grosses valises. Les deux jeunes hommes échappèrent à la marée humaine, collés qu'ils étaient au mur.

Harry se releva difficilement, un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait aperçu quelques instants l'homme qu'il aimait, celui pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Et puis il avait à nouveau disparu, laissant place à cet homme froid qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Avait-il été témoin d'un mirage ? Non, Draco avait vraiment pleuré, il en avait encore quelques traces sur ses genoux. Mais alors, d'où venait ce sursaut de sensibilité ?

Le corps de Harry se glaça soudainement alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Il tenta de la chasser, mais elle s'incrusta plus férocement encore dans sa tête.

Non, il n'aurait quand même pas… Pendant des années ? Et avec lui ?

Il leva un regard nouveau sur Draco qui lui faisait face à peine deux mètres plus loin. Il tenta de sonder ses yeux qui, à une époque, avaient été si expressifs. Désormais, rien ne transparaissait dans le mercure. Comme si un léger voile les recouvrait…

Les épaules de Harry s'abaissèrent brusquement tandis qu'il comprenait enfin. Un voile. Ce n'était pas profond, c'était en surface.

Draco lui avait menti pendant des années.

Ce dernier, voyant le chemin que prenaient les pensées de Harry, détourna les yeux. Il n'avait même pas réussi à faire ça. A le soulager. Il était vraiment pathétique.

Harry s'approcha de lui lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et pris son visage en coupe entre ses mains, le relevant doucement mais fermement vers le sien. Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Draco, cherchant la confirmation qu'il attendait.

« Draco ? »

Il essaya de soutenir son regard une dernière fois, de lui prouver qu'il avait vraiment changé, mais il abandonna finalement et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi se mentir ? Il était trop faible pour résister à Harry.

Il entendit le brun soupirer difficilement et il sentit nettement ses mains se crisper sur son visage.

« Je comprends pas… Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi le faire encore maintenant ? Tu… Tu veux que je parte ? »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. S'il voulait qu'il… ? Mais il perdait l'esprit ?

« Non, Harry. J'ai jamais voulu que tu partes.

- Mais alors… Oh Merlin, Draco, j'y comprends rien, je suis perdu, et…

- Prends ton train, Harry. Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, laisse tomber tes questions. Le train va partir. Ne le rate pas. »

La fermeté de sa voix étonna Harry. Il avait l'air décidé de quelqu'un qui a longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Alors il capitula.

Il baissa la tête et se détourna, empoignant sa valise et se dirigeant vers le train. Il tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers Draco, et le vit partir, le dos vouté, les épaules rentrées et le pas lourd.

Un sursaut de bon sens agita Harry. Il avait une chance de récupérer Draco, son petit Draco. S'il ne la saisissait pas, il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

Il laissa tomber sa valise au sol et couru le rejoindre, agrippant son bras et le retournant vers lui.

« Viens avec moi ! »

Draco, trop choqué, ne répondit pas et ne fit que le fixer avec de grands yeux ronds. Harry enchaina alors sur son explication. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es caché pendant des années, mais je t'ai trouvé, aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas te lâcher, d'accord ? Parce que ça me tuerait certainement de rompre ma promesse, en fait. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Draco. Je pensais que c'était déjà fait, mais non, tu es là. Alors s'il te plait, viens avec moi. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, tous les deux. »

Draco ne répondait toujours pas, et il avait l'air paniqué, au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

« Prends ça comme de petites vacances improvisées, d'accord ? Ensuite on rentrera à la maison. »

Harry avait vu juste. Draco avait eu peur de tout abandonner d'un seul coup. Il avait su le rassurer. Tout n'était pas perdu, alors.

« Je… Je sais pas, je… D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui. Mais on se bouge, Harry, le train part. »

Il se retourna pour constater qu'effectivement, le train s'apprêtait à partir. Il attrapa la main de Draco, la serrant fort dans la sienne et se mit à courir pour récupérer sa valise et finir par s'engouffrer dans le train, qui partit quelques secondes plus tard.

En traversant les différents wagons à la recherche de sa place, il ne lâcha pas la main de Draco. Et lorsqu'il s'effondra sur son siège, il l'assit d'autorité contre lui avant de jouer avec ses cheveux. Draco gigota un peu pour s'installer correctement, et finit par s'immobiliser la tête contre le torse chaud de Harry.

Celui-ci baissa le visage et vint embrasser doucement ses cheveux, puis il murmura des paroles qui réchauffèrent agréablement Draco.

« Tu m'as tant manqué. »

Ils se sentaient bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tout n'était pas fini, Draco allait devoir expliquer à Harry comment son père l'avait manipulé pour le convaincre de changer, et il allait surtout devoir réapprendre à être lui-même en public, sans se préoccuper de ce que les autres pourraient bien penser.

Mais Harry était là, et le verre venait de se reformer sous lui. Tout irait bien, maintenant.

* * *

... Hm.

Je crois que c'est un peu niais, quand même. C'est très perturbant, d'avoir écrit un truc qui me semble niais. M'enfin.

Oui, le jeu de mots du titre et pourri. Chemin de fer / verre... Haha. (Pendez-moi)

Alors je l'ai mise en M, cette fiction, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en ai vraiment mais _aucune_ idée. Mais c'est du M. J'ai décidé.

Vos avis sont les bienvenus, positifs ou négatifs, ça fait avancer! Ou simplement un petit mot, c'est sympa, ça fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas!

Par contre, j'ai déjà trois autres idées en cours de fabrication (oui, je suis horriblement productive depuis... Une semaine.) mais comme je ne suis quasiment pas là des vacances, vous n'aurez pas de nouvelles de moi avant... Un petit moment, mettons.

En espérant vous avoir fait passer quand même un bon moment.

A bientôt!

(Ah, et si quelques fautes, de frappe ou non, vous interpellent, j'en suis désolée. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler, que je corrige vite fait!)


	2. Bonus 1: Harry

Salut salut, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, toussa toussa.

Je viens de terminer ce premier bonus (qui, de fait, est considérablement plus petit qu'un OS normal) et je le poste vite fait, à peine relu, parce que je me connais, je vais pas savoir dormir si je le fais pas.

Bon, je vais pas vous dire que je trouve ça nul (même si je le pense) parce qu'apparemment vous aimez mes trucs nuls. Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit pareil avec celui-là.

Draco peut vous paraître super salaud, les explications précises de son comportement (so la manipulation de Lucius, tout le monde le sait) viendront dans le prochain bonus, donc... Un jour. A surveiller, quoi.

Au fait, j'ai un compte facebook spécial pour ma double vie d'auteur (hum..) Si ça vous intéresse, go sur mon profil, y'a plus d'infos! \o/

On se retrouve en bas! :)

* * *

La porte d'entrée venait de claquer, et Harry respirait enfin.

Planté au beau milieu du salon, les bras ballants, il se sentait soulagé. Parce que Draco venait de partir. Alors il se sentait affreusement mal, aussi. En fait, il était totalement perdu.

Ça faisait huit ans qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Draco amenait quelques affaires à chacune de ses visites, pour être plus à l'aise le lendemain matin, et au fil des mois, son appartement entier s'était invité dans celui de Harry. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, avait enchanté ce dernier.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry se demandait où avait disparu le Draco qui s'était greffé à sa vie si simplement.

L'homme qui venait de sortir, il ne le connaissait pas. Il était froid, distant, silencieux. Rien à voir avec son cher amour, celui qui avait tant besoin d'affection et d'être rassuré. Il vivait avec un parfait étranger.

Harry se força à sortir de son état catatonique pour aller laver la tasse de café que Draco avait laissé dans l'évier. Toujours déconnecté de la réalité, il ne pouvait arrêter le flot d'images continu qui lui remontrait sans cesse la scène qu'il venait de vivre. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, comme on dit.

Il venait de se réveiller seul dans le lit deux places, après avoir encore passé une nuit – non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Stop.

Il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, tandis que Draco prenait sa douche. Quelques tranches de brioche, un pot de confiture de myrtilles et un café viennois plus tard, son – son quoi, d'ailleurs ? Son colocataire ? Son plan cul régulier ? Son amour perdu ? – sorti de la salle de bain habillé, coiffé et prêt à partir au travail. Il avait finalement, et contre toute attente, décidé de reprendre les affaires familiales, sans les aspects illégaux, bien sûr. Il s'installa sur sa chaise, prit sa tasse en main, et se leva. Harry, intrigué par son comportement, détourna son attention de ses tartines et le fixa. En le voyant vider sa tasse dans l'évier et remettre la cafetière en route, l'incompréhension le submergea. Il ne l'avait même pas goûté, pourquoi avait-il jeté son café ?

« Grandis un peu, Harry. Il serait peut-être temps de passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus adulte qu'un café viennois pour commencer la journée, non ? »

Quand la cafetière eut terminé, il se servit un grand café noir et le bu tel quel, sans sucre, sans lait, sans rien.

_Comme avant._

Draco finit sa tasse en quelques gorgées, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte d'entrée. Harry, réagissant enfin, se précipita à sa suite et s'arrêta dans le salon et le voyant enfiler son manteau.

« Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je mangerai quand tu te décideras à me faire un vrai repas, et non pas te contenter de me présenter ces sucreries françaises. A ce soir. »

Harry posa la tasse dans l'égouttoir à côté de l'évier, et sorti de la cuisine d'un pas lourd pour se diriger vers la chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague.

Merlin, qui était donc cet homme ?

Et qu'attendait-il pour réagir, bon sang ! Depuis quand était-il un homme rabaissé par son conjoint, sans volonté, sans dignité, soumis ? Il avait décidé de ne pas travailler, pouvant vivre aisément plusieurs vies avec l'héritage de ses parents. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un jour, il aurait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un homme au foyer. Il ne manquait plus que quelques bambins et un ventre énorme pour parfaire le cliché qu'il vivait !

D'accord, il déraillait totalement. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il réfléchisse rationnellement.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

* * *

La porte d'entrée venait de claquer, et Harry se crispa.

Il préparait le diner, s'acharnant à couper les carottes en rondelles au couteau plutôt que d'utiliser la magie. Il aimait cuisiner à la Moldue, ça le détendait, en quelque sorte. Enfin, ça l'obligeait à penser à plein de choses en même temps, ce qui vidait donc son esprit.

Il entendit Draco se rapprocher de lui. Il le sentit se hisser au-dessus de son épaule et déposer un baiser papillon sur sa joue gauche.

Voilà. C'était pour ça qu'il avait un mal de chien. Si Draco était soudainement devenu un véritable enfoiré, il l'aurait simplement quitté. Mais là, Draco était un enfoiré ayant parfois des gestes d'une tendresse et d'une douceur à pleurer. Alors il n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit, coincé dans une situation qui ne bougeait plus depuis bien trop longtemps, mais incapable de s'en extirper.

En fait, Harry était toujours aussi éperdument amoureux de Draco. Et ça, ça compliquait tout.

« Toujours à faire la cuisine à la main, hein.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ça me…

- Faisait du bien, oui oui, je sais. Je ne te le reproche pas, j'en fais juste la remarque.

- Tiens, en voilà une nouveauté, tu ne me fais pas de reproche. »

Draco se tendit dans son dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry aurait pensé que sa voix serait hésitante, peut-être un peu plus faible. Mais non. Le timbre était posé, égal, banal. Il soupira et recommença à couper ses carottes.

« Rien, oublie. »

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures trente, et Harry venait d'apporter le plat à table. Draco commença de suite à se servir tandis qu'il repartait dans la cuisine chercher à boire. Il déposa la bouteille de vin et s'installa enfin, sous le regard contrarié de l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence lourd et d'intense fixation, Harry posa sa fourchette en soupirant et s'enfonça sur sa chaise.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore.

- Tu penses pas que boire de l'eau, c'est bien aussi ?

- Et apprécier un bon vin au diner, c'est sympa.

- Pas quand t'as descendu la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky dans la journée. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il vérifiait le niveau des bouteilles, maintenant ?

« Eh bien, je me mets à une boisson plus _adulte_. »

Cette fois, Draco fut déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une pique de la part de Harry. Il ne répondit pas, voulant éviter le conflit et se coucher rapidement.

Il était vraiment fatigué, ces derniers temps.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, le cœur lourd et le corps plus endolori que jamais, Draco était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à le supporter au réveil. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour pouvoir agir normalement face à lui, sans montrer qu'il avait mal, qu'il lui faisait chaque jour un peu plus de mal.

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Il se leva difficilement, faisant rouler ses muscles pour les détendre et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain. Mais une odeur bien connue l'alerta et finit de le réveiller.

L'appartement empestait l'alcool.

Inquiet, Harry décida d'aller voir ce que pouvait bien faire Draco avec de l'alcool à une heure aussi matinale. Il s'imagina beaucoup de choses sur le chemin entre sa chambre et la cuisine, mais certainement pas ça.

Dos à lui, Draco vidait consciencieusement chaque bouteille de l'appartement dans l'évier, pour en jeter ensuite le cadavre dans un grand sac poubelle.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore ?

« Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fabriques de si bon matin à foutre en l'air des bouteilles que _j'ai_ achetées ?

- Je sauve ma réputation. »

Il avait répondu d'une voix froide – pour changer – sans même se retourner pour voir Harry, qui restait perplexe face à sa réponse.

« Développe un peu, parce que là, j'ai juste l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule.

- C'est pourtant simple, Harry. Je suis un Malfoy, il me faut donc l'excellence dans tout, même dans ma vie sentimentale. C'est déjà énorme que les gens ferment les yeux sur le fait que tu sois un homme, mais tu es Harry Potter, alors je suppose que ça compense. Mais il est absolument hors de question que je vive avec un alcoolique. »

Harry se figea après ces paroles dures. Il n'était pas… Alcoolique ! Non, il buvait juste un peu pour dire de passer le temps, d'oublier sa vie minable, sa soumission absolue au tyran qu'était devenu son cher amour, mais pas tant que ça, juste…

Merlin, est-ce qu'il était alcoolique ?

Draco, qui s'était finalement retourné, avait bien suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, et décida de l'amener au bout de sa réflexion. Parce qu'Harry avait besoin d'aide, définitivement.

« Harry, tu crois vraiment que tout le monde boit environ un litre d'alcools divers et variés chaque jour ?

- Je… Je suppose que non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu supposes, hein ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. La révélation était un grand choc, en soi. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir un réel problème. Ça ne touchait que les autres, ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Il revint peu à peu à la réalité en voyant Draco terminer de vider les bouteilles, puis fermer le grand sac noir et l'amener devant la porte d'entrée. Il enfilait déjà ses chaussures et son manteau, prêt à partir travailler une journée encore. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

« Je refuse de côtoyer quelqu'un qui a un tel problème. Je t'interdis de retoucher à la moindre goutte d'alcool, c'est clair ? Tu as intérêt à reprendre le contrôle de toi-même. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit. Laissant Harry assommé par le choc, et dévasté par ses paroles.

A aucun moment il ne s'était inquiété pour lui.

« Oh tu n'as pas à t'en faire, amour, je vais reprendre le contrôle. »

Et fort de cette résolution, il entama une journée bien remplie.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Draco se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec Harry. Mais il avait tellement peur de le voir sombrer, qu'il avait dû trouver un prétexte pour le faire arrêter de boire rapidement. Et pas question de lui dire que c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait ou quoi que ce soit ! Il avait bien retenu les leçons que lui avait prodiguées son père ces dernières années.

_Tu crois vraiment que Potter veut un sentimental à ses côtés ? Il a besoin d'un homme fort, aussi fort que lui ! Pas comme toi, Draco. _

_Ne parle pas de sentiments, enfin ! Entre hommes, ça ne se fait pas. Et tu n'es pas une fille, Draco._

Il avait suivi ses conseils à la lettre, adaptant son comportement au fil des mois, voulant être parfait pour Harry.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, en arrivant chez lui, il tomba de très haut en voyant toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée.

Il trouva Harry assis calmement sur le fauteuil, semblant l'attendre.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je te mets à la porte. C'est pourtant évident, non ? »

Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter un court instant, mais parvint à ne rien montrer de son trouble.

_Toujours garder ses émotions pour soi. Ne jamais étaler ses sentiments. Rester calme. Maitriser son destin._

« Tu me quittes ? »

Harry paru soudain fatigué et poussa un long soupir avant de lui répondre.

« J'aurais bien aimé, mais tu sais que je n'en ai pas la force. Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi, Draco, mais je pense qu'on a besoin de prendre du recul, de réapprendre à se connaitre, doucement, comme au début. Je crois qu'on s'est un peu perdu dans la vie commune. Et j'ai besoin d'espace pour reprendre le contrôle. »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et, heureusement, imperceptible. Harry voulait juste de l'espace pour reprendre sa vie en main, il comprenait. Et il avait raison, lui aussi sentait qu'ils se perdaient un peu plus chaque jour. Cet éloignement ne pourrait que les obliger à se rapprocher, à long terme. C'était peut-être une très bonne idée, au fond.

« D'accord, je comprends tout à fait que tu en aies besoin. Je vais réintégrer mon ancien appartement quelque temps, s'il le faut. Et on fera comme avant, je viendrai tous les soirs, et on pourra discuter tranquillement.

- Merci. »

Et Harry avait l'air vraiment reconnaissant qu'il parte sans faire de scandale, sans cris ni larmes, juste en lui disant qu'il comprenait.

Mais après tout, il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, alors il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent furent incroyablement douloureux, et en même temps infiniment apaisants pour Harry. Douloureux, car après avoir reconnu son problème d'alcool, le sevrage fut long et difficile. Mais aussi parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, Draco lui manquait.

Mais c'était également Draco qui avait rendu ces longs mois assez paisibles. Ses visites quotidiennes rythmaient sa vie, et ils se redécouvraient doucement, sans se brusquer. Harry allait de mieux en mieux, et il songeait à demander à Draco de revenir s'installer chez lui. Après tout, ça se passait bien, entre eux, pourquoi ne pas refaire un essai ?

Mais un élément les bloquait pourtant encore : depuis qu'il avait mis Draco à la porte, Harry avait refusé qu'ils fassent l'amour. Il se rappelait encore de leurs derniers ébats, de la froideur, l'indifférence et même la violence, par moments, de son amant, et voulait donc prendre son temps et ne pas risquer de revivre une fois encore un acte qui l'avait fait se sentir humilié au plus haut point.

Mais ce soir, Harry avait décidé de retenter l'expérience. Il avait vraiment envie de Draco, de retrouver les courbes douces de son corps, ses gémissements étouffés quand il suçait la peau de son cou, ses frémissements incontrôlables quand il le prenait dans sa bouche…

Alors il avait tout préparé pour que la soirée soit parfaite. Il avait mis ses plus beaux draps, astiqué l'appartement comme jamais, préparé un repas qu'il espérait succulent. Il aurait bien acheté une bonne bouteille de vin, mais il était au régime sec, et il s'y tenait. Il se faisait l'effet d'une lycéenne à son premier rendez-vous tant il était sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et rapidement ! En plus, s'il se rappelait bien, aujourd'hui Draco se rendait à Azkaban pour sa fameuse visite annuelle à son père, alors il voulait qu'en arrivant, il se sente le mieux possible pour oublier une rencontre sans doute houleuse et éprouvante.

Un bruit de clé dans une serrure le fit paniquer légèrement avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

* * *

Tout s'était agréablement déroulé. Draco ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure par sa visite à son père, et ils avaient mangé tranquillement en discutant de sujets légers. Harry avait tenté de faire passer quelques signaux à Draco par de savants effleurements, des sourires en coin et des regards appuyés. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre comment il comptait passer le reste de la soirée, mais il espérait qu'il lui avait au moins mis la puce à l'oreille.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, discutant toujours. Voyant qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, Harry décida de se jeter enfin à l'eau. Il se pencha doucement vers Draco, et comme ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se reculer, posa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne, en un léger contact qui ne dura que quelques secondes à peine. Il recommença, appuyant de plus en plus ses baisers, jusqu'à l'embrasser fiévreusement, mordillant ses lèvres et forçant leur barrage pour aller caresser la langue de Draco de la sienne.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne comment, ils se retrouvèrent torse nu, Harry assis à califourchon sur Draco qui lui dévorait le cou en malaxant ses fesses avec fièvre. Leurs érections déjà bien avancées se frottaient sans relâche l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir désespérément pour obtenir plus, plus de contact, plus de peau, plus de plaisir. Harry accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches en agrippant les cheveux blonds contre lui, et se cambra en gémissant toujours plus fort. Les sensations étaient trop intenses après une telle période d'abstinence, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Draco subissait avec joie les coups de bassin de son amant, s'abreuvant de son expression extatique, de ses joues rouges, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa bouche entrouverte…

Dévasté par l'envie, il renversa Harry sans aucune délicatesse sur le tapis à poils hauts du salon, arrachant presque le pantalon gênant, et emmenant dans sa course le boxer déformé par l'érection plus que proéminente de Harry. Celui-ci rit de l'empressement évident de Draco, avant de se remettre à gémir sous les coups de langue experts que recevait son sexe. Ses hanches furent rapidement hors de contrôle, désireuses de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la bouche brûlante qui faisait de véritables merveilles et le plongeait dans un état second.

Il fut pourtant vite ramené sur Terre.

Draco se redressa, enleva rapidement ses derniers vêtements et retourna Harry, le faisant relever les hanches et bloquant son visage au sol d'une main. L'autre partit le préparer sommairement, et il s'enfonça en lui d'une poussée, entamant de suite un mouvement rapide et profond.

Harry, totalement soumis, sentit son désir et son plaisir redescendre d'un coup. Des mois qu'ils faisaient l'amour comme ça – non, que Draco le baisait comme ça ! Il n'en retirait aucune satisfaction, juste un sentiment de dégoût, par rapport à l'attitude de celui qu'il aimait pourtant, et envers lui-même. Parce qu'il ne faisait rien pour arrêter ça, et parce qu'au final il éjaculait toujours après deux ou trois mouvements de poignet bien placés.

Mais pas cette fois. Il ne voulait pas recommencer comme ça avec Draco. Il voulait revenir à leurs débuts, quand son cher amour le couvrait de tendresse et réclamait toujours son affection. Il refusait de continuer à se laisser faire comme ça.

Bon sang, il allait reprendre le contrôle !

Il leva difficilement un bras en direction des hanches qui le pilonnaient sans relâche, et tenta de stopper leur course folle. Il agrippa la peau à portée, la griffa, et gémit de dépit en voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de plus. Gardant sa main plantée dans la chair tendre, il essaya de se redresser, en vain.

« Draco… Draco, s'il te plait, arrête… »

Il ne l'entendait pas, plongé dans son propre plaisir, coupé du monde extérieur. Et même de lui.

« Draco arrête, maintenant. »

Il avait haussé le ton, espérant qu'il réagirait, mais Draco n'avait aucune réaction. Son sexe s'enfonçait toujours aussi profondément en lui, avec un rythme qui commençait à lui faire perdre de vue son objectif. Il sombrait dans un plaisir dont il ne voulait pas, et qui le ferait se sentir au plus mal dans quelques minutes.

_Non, pas comme ça, s'il te plait pas comme ça…_

« Draco, ARRETE ! »

Les mouvements ralentirent enfin, et Harry ne sut pas tout de suite s'il en était heureux ou pas. Et quand Draco se retira de lui, la sensation de vide fut si intense et dévastatrice qu'il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Derrière lui, Draco se demandait pourquoi il avait réclamé un arrêt aussi brutal. Son érection pulsait désagréablement, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir s'il ne se renfonçait pas sur le champ en Harry. Celui-ci, toujours dans la même position, reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Il avait beau ne pas aimer leurs ébats, son corps avait tout de même été coupé en pleine action, et il se sentait frustré au possible. Et pour arranger les choses, son anus se contractait compulsivement à la recherche du sexe qui le remplissait plus tôt.

Il entendit un rire, et Draco se pencha au dessus de lui, se collant à son dos.

« … Non. »

Et il le pénétra à nouveau.

* * *

De longues heures plus tard, cloué au canapé, Harry tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cette nuit avait été à l'image de toutes celles qu'il avait passées avec Draco ces derniers mois : jouissive, humiliante et culpabilisante. Mais aujourd'hui, tout se mettait en place dans sa tête.

Il avait dit stop. Et Draco avait dit non.

Après son départ, Harry s'était laissé tomber sur son canapé, et avait pleuré longtemps en se demandant où tout cela allait le mener. Maintenant, Harry ne pleurait plus. Il regardait la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide devant lui, et il faisait un choix.

Merlin, Draco avait été si adorable avec lui après qu'ils aient… Il ne voulait même plus penser à ça. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, avant de partir presque en courant. Mais même ça ne compenserait jamais ce qu'il lui faisait vivre.

Draco ne changerait pas. Il ne redeviendrait jamais l'homme qu'il aimait si fort, si inconditionnellement. Cet homme avait disparu, il devait s'y faire.

Il se leva difficilement, avec l'impression que son corps s'était changé en plomb. Peut-être le poids de la tristesse et des désillusions.

Parce que Draco avait dit non, bordel.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller prendre le cadre au-dessus de la cheminée et de le contempler longuement. C'était une photo moldue qu'il avait prise le jour du retour de Draco dans sa vie. Quand il l'avait trouvé dans sa cuisine, couvert de chocolat en poudre, il s'était dit qu'il prendrait bien une photo. Ce fut l'expression de pur bonheur sur son visage qui le convainquit quelques minutes plus tard d'aller prendre son appareil et d'immortaliser le début de leur relation.

Cette photo avait une valeur absolument inestimable à ses yeux. Draco était si heureux, si rayonnant de bonheur et d'innocence. C'était la plus belle époque de sa vie, incontestablement.

Il reposa douloureusement le cadre à sa place. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, d'oublier totalement, de se détruire en le quittant pour se reconstruire sans lui.

Il devait partir.

* * *

... Je sais franchement pas si je retenterai l'écriture de bonus avec un autre OS. Pour l'instant, ça me laisse une impression bizarre. Bref, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, positifs ou non :) Et je maintiens qu'un tout petit mot fait toujours super plaisir! :D

D'ailleurs, si vous voyez des fautes (de frappe ou non) n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je corrige :p

Je vous invite encore et toujours à aller lire mes autres petits machins, si ça vous dit :p

A bientôt j'espère! :)


End file.
